


Death Carries a Battered Case

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But He Doesn't Seem to Mind so Much, Comfort, Graves Thinks He's Dead, Healing, Torture, may get angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Newt is called in to help with Percival Graves, near feral after all the torture from Grindelwald. As Newt confronts him, Graves mistakes him for Death and thinks Newt is taking him to the other side. Graves, broken and tired, decides he's ready to die and let's Newt take him into the case, unaware that he's still very much alive.





	1. The Music Box

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a one shot for the wonderful funkzpiel but it has now gained its own life and more will come later. Please read and comment.

It was as soon as Newt laid eyes on the other that he knew just why he had been called.

Tina had tried to explain what she could, but no words could come close to this. Percival Graves eyeing Newt from the corner like a trapped beast. He was hunched in on himself and bearing his teeth, one step away from attacking. This feral behavior no doubt came from the hands of Grindelwald and his tortures. Newt had been called because Percy would have to be approached like a wild beast.

Newt slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a magical music box. It had been enchanted to soothe and calm, and it would help in this situation. He wound the box and set it on the ground as it began to play. A tinkling melody filled the air as Newt turned his attention to Graves.

“Mr. Graves,” he said. The man flinched and pressed himself further against the wall. Newt slowly held out a hand. “He made you see them, didn’t he? He made you see Tina… Credence… Picquery… he made you see them and think they had found you.”

Graves’s breathing hitched, but the tension seemed to be leaving his muscles as the music box took effect. Newt slowly took a step forward, hand still held out.

“He made you get your hopes up and then he dashed them all,” he continued. “But he never made you see me, did he? Because you don’t know me. I’m Newt Scamander. “

There was no flash of recognition in Graves’s eyes.

“I’m here to help,” Newt took another step forward, keeping on his knees to not crowd Graves. “I’m here to take you away. You don’t have to be scared, Mr. Graves. I know you’re scared right now, and I don’t blame you. Anyone would be scared if they went through what you did.”

Graves slowly slid down the wall until he was no longer hunched, but half kneeling on the floor. The music box was working, sapping his fear and soothing him, but it was giving way to a new emotion. Graves’s face twitched as Newt saw tears began to form in his eyes. He curled into a ball on the ground, showing the bleeding wounds on his bare back.

“Mr. Graves?” Newt paused. “Mr. Graves… can I come over to you, please? Can I come closer so I can look at you?” He was almost touching the other, hand still held out. He heard soft sobbing coming from the man, and he wanted nothing more than to hold him and assure him that he was safe now.

“Please,” Graves croaked. “Please… Just go away. Just leave me be. Stop tormenting me with your lies and false promises…” He sounded so broken, so small. Newt drew his hand back and frowned. How many times had Grindelwald done it? How many times had Graves seen the face of a friend only to have it all revealed as an illusion?

Reaching back, Newt pushed the music box closer, the noise causing Graves to open his eyes. He watched the little figurine dance as the music washed over him even more. He was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. All he wanted was to be free. He didn’t even care if that meant losing his own life. Just anything to end the pain and torment that Grindelwald had subjected him to. He had no idea who Newt was, or if he was really even there. For all he knew this was all a hallucination. Another trick by Grindelwald. Maybe even death.

But as he watched the box and listened to the music, tears still falling from his eyes, he found he no longer had the strength to care. He could no longer act brave, he could no longer be strong, he could no longer fight. It was all over, and he knew it. He must be dying if he was feeling this way. He was ready to pass on.

He was just sorry that he had failed so many.

“Mr. Graves,” Newt said softly. “Can I come closer, please? I know you’re tired. Just let me look over you and I’ll take you to a warm soft bed. You can sleep as long as you like, and no one will hurt you. You’ll be safe from harm, I promise.”

Graves drug his eyes over to Newt, looking up at the calm face of the other. He did want to sleep. He did want to heal. He did want the pain to end. Well, if this ‘Newt’ was some façade for Death, then he’d embrace it. After a life of giving so much to everyone else… perhaps he deserved to be selfish in his passing.

Graves struggled to get up, and barely managed it. He moved closer to Newt, all but collapsing atop the other man. Newt was surprised at how tightly Graves clung to him, but he held him close, eager to help the man.

“I’m ready,” Graves rasped, still sniffling. “I’m ready. Take me away. Let me rest. Let me sleep. I’m… I’m ready to go now.”

Newt sighed in relief, happy that Graves wasn’t fighting. He kept the box playing, but pocketed it and opened his case. Graves looked at it curiously, but then Newt was helping him into it.

“Just down here,” he said. “Come on, we’ll get you to bed. I’ll get some potions brewing and we’ll get you taken care of. I promise, you’re safe now. Nothing will harm you.”

Graves raised an eyebrow at that. All in all, this was nothing like he had envisioned death to be like.


	2. Heaven or Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves takes a look at his new home and asks Newt a few questions.

                                                                    

Graves awoke slowly on a soft warm bed. The blankets were pulled up to his chest, and the pillows were so comfortable that he briefly considered just staying where he was and going back to sleep. The only thing that stopped him was his memories returning in a flash.

He’d been found. Death had claimed him. He’d crossed over to the other side.

With a grunt of pain, he sat up and stood from the bed. The world around him was small and cramped. Wooden floors and walls that were lined with shelves and jars and crates. But there was a door too. Some of his injuries still hurt and his muscles were sore, but he couldn’t rest now. He had open the door. He had to see. He had to see what the afterlife really looked like.

Opening the door, he saw… green. So much green. And warm sunshine. His bare feet stepped into plush grass that was cool against his flesh. He reached out to touch a nearby tree, tracing his fingers over the bark. He’d never been one for nature himself, but nature wasn’t often found in the concrete jungles of New York.  He had the odd sudden urge to feel more of it. Kneeling, he let himself lie on the grass, relishing its soothing feel. With the sun above him, it felt amazing.

He flinched when something poked his foot. He wasn’t alone. No, he could hear calls and cries and all manner of sounds from living things. He wouldn’t be alone in his afterlife? Well, that was comforting. He may have preferred being alone in life, but he did not like it in death. Looking down, he could see… a Niffler? He’d learned about these things in school, but only the basics stuck. A creature that liked shiny objects and had a penchant for stealing.

The Niffler snuffled and pat his foot, bill twitching as it sniffed him, no doubt looking for something to take. Percival had nothing on him, and so he could offer nothing. Was he supposed to? Was this Niffler important?

Before he could decide anything, the Niffler scurried off. Graves watched him go and stood up before he wandered off in another direction. Birds were flying here. Brightly colored ones with beautiful feathers. Bugs flew by as well, buzzing and flitting from side to side. Where was everyone else? He’d seen nothing but creatures so far. Were creatures to remain his only company?

He’d walked a lot further, seeing caves, trees, hills, a desert, when he finally saw a familiar face. Newt was there with a Nundu, laying meat out for it eat. Nundus were dangerous, but not to people who had died like Graves. He had no fear as he walked over to speak to Newt.

The Nundu voiced its displeasure in the form of a growl, pushing against Graves to make him leave.  
“Will you please stop that?” Graves asked, “I’m still rather sore. I just want to speak with Newt.” He held a hand out and the Nundu sniffed it thoroughly. The man didn’t seem to be a threat, so it lumbered off to eat its meal.

“I beg your pardon for interrupting,” Graves calmly continued, speaking to Newt. “I had a few questions.”

Newt had been amazed to see Graves speak and act so calmly to the Nundu. The man had been known for his bravery, but this was something else. He gave an amazed chuckle, staring at Graves, before shaking his head.

“Yes,” he said. “I assumed you would. First allow me to repeat that you are safe here. Nothing will harm you, certainly not Grindelwald. You will be safe so long as you are here.”

“I know that,” Graves nodded. This place didn’t seem like Hell. It was far too nice. “I was simply wondering what this place is.”

“Oh, well this is my little place where I take in poor lost souls and help heal them. Most are injured or sick when I find them.” Newt smiled, looking proud of himself. Graves nodded and looked around. So this was wear the dead came to heal? Heaven?

“Does… does everyone get their own case?” he asked. “Their own suitcase?” He remembered Newt ushering him into one. Back in the cell…

“Oh no,” Newt chuckled. “No, but everyone gets their own spot.” Graves blinked, mind full of an infinite number of places like this, each housing a departed soul.

“I see. And… does everyone stay here?” Graves asked. Was this to be his final resting place?

“No, most do move on,” Newt smiled, picking up the bucket he’d used to carry the food over. “And you will too once you’ve recovered.”

Ah, so he was in purgatory. Well, that gave him hope. Not that he minded the place, but he liked knowing what was going on and what was to be expected. So, he would rest, recover, move on, then…?

“And when I do move on, will I be judged?” Graves was worried about some of the things he had done in life. Namely his failure to protect his city from Grindelwald. Would that count against him and sentence him to Hell?

“Oh no, don’t worry,” said Newt. “It was decided that it wasn’t your fault. I mean… what happened with Grindelwald. It’s been decided that for now you’ll just rest and recover. When you feel better you can go. In the meantime, please don’t hesitate to tell me if you need anything. I know you’ve been through a lot.”

Graves nodded to himself. This was all so surreal. He was dead and yet everything so far had been rather pleasant. Even Death itself had turned out to be a smiling British red head as opposed to a corpse with a scythe.

He felt strangely… relieved. Free. For once he didn’t have to worry about his job, New York, Grindelwald, or any other number of threats that often occurred.  He didn’t have to break his back and mind just trying to stay afloat and keep everything in order. It was a strange feeling, as if a weight had been removed from his shoulders. At the same time, it felt as if a piece of himself had been lost. MACUSA had been all he’d known for decades. It had been all he lived and breathed. And now… now he didn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t know what would happen.

Well, he’d bravely face whatever came.

“Are you ok?” Newt broke into his thoughts, looking concerned. “You’ve gone quiet.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking,” Graves said. “You’re much more beautiful than people make you out to be.”

Newt blushed heavily and quickly ran off to feed another beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of plot in this chapter, but I just wanted to set a few things up. Thank you to all who have left kudos, commented, or bookmarked. Please continue doing so as it gives me life.


End file.
